


You've Got To Be Kitten Me

by lionheart (cruel_oath)



Series: Tumblr Requests 2018 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruel_oath/pseuds/lionheart
Summary: In which Prompto finds a stray cat.





	You've Got To Be Kitten Me

It’s a rainy evening in late October. Ignis’ home is silent, save for the soft jazz music playing in the background. For once, his presence wasn’t required at an event, leaving him with a rare night off that he fully intended on spending with his fiancé.

Unfortunately, it seemed Prompto was running late.

It’s not all that concerning—Prompto’s almost always late, getting distracted by photo ops or stopping to help someone with some tiny issue such as a cat stuck in a tree. What  _ is  _ concerning is that it’s raining so hard, Ignis can’t see out the window, and Prompto is now ten minutes late.

Just as Ignis grabs his phone to text Prompto, the door flies open. Prompto stands at the door, soaked to the bone with his jacket balled up against his chest.

“Prompto Argentum, why aren’t you wearing your jacket?” Ignis pulls Prompto into the apartment, shutting and locking the door quickly. “Are you trying to make yourself sick?”

“No, that’s not it at all!” Prompto motions towards the jacket in his arms. “So, like, I was on my way home from training and I was about to get on the train when I saw this.”

Prompto pulls back some of the fabric, revealing a tiny kitten. Prompto’s jacket saved it from getting completely soaked, but patches of its black and white fur were damp.

“I couldn’t just leave it there, y’know? Especially in torrential rain like this.” Prompto gives the kitten’s head a few gentle pats, giggling when it lets out a tiny mewl.

“Prompto,” Ignis says, “we don’t have anything to take care of it with.”

“Yeah,” Prompto says, deflating. “I know. I just… thought I should at least get it out of the rain, y’know?”

Ignis frowns a little. More than anything, he hates seeing Prompto so upset. So, he lets out a soft sigh and adds, “Why don’t we wait until it isn’t raining so hard and go to the pet store across the street. We’ll get the bare necessities tonight and get everything else later in the week?”

Prompto visibly lights up, smiling so wide Ignis is almost afraid his face will split in half. “Really? We can keep it?”

“I see no reason not to,” Ignis says. “But first, you need to get out of those wet clothes and take a shower. I don’t want you getting sick.” He takes the kitten from Prompto, jerking his head towards the bathroom.

Prompto disappears from sight, leaving Ignis alone with the kitten. He takes it out of the wet jacket and retrieves a spare hand towel from the kitchen, gently wrapping it around the shaking bundle of fur. “There we are. Is that a little better?”

The kitten purrs. When Ignis pats its head, it leans heavily into his touch, eager for affection. He lets out a tiny gasp of awe.

“Well, then,” Ignis says, just a little close to tears, “I suppose this is your home now, little one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hang out with me on [tumblr](https://memegitek.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
